pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Guide
This is a list of episodes of the Pokémon Anime . For movies see Pokémon Movies and other specials see Pokémon Special. The division between seasons of Pokémon is mainly based on the openings of each episode, that aired in the United States and may not reflect the actual production season in Japan which is divided by series. Pocket Monsters (Pokémon: The Original Series) Part 1 The first part of the series takes place in Kanto and Orange Islands. The series are based from Pokémon Red & Green Version and Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition. Pokémon: Indigo League Ash Ketchum, a new trainer aiming to become the Pokémon Champion from Pallet Town, travels with his starter Pokémon, Pikachu. However, his rival, Gary Oak, stands in his path and belittles him at every opportunity. Along with Misty of Cerulean City, who aims to become a Water Pokémon Master, and Brock of Pewter City, who wishes to become a Pokémon Breeder, Ash travels around the Kanto region, despite being pursued by Team Rocket Trio - Jessie, James and Meowth. He catches many Pokémon and challenges the Gym Leaders - Brock, Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Koga and Blaine - to obtain their badges, required to participate at the Pokémon League. The heroes also meet the Elite Four Bruno, who displays courage in tough situations. After winning the last badge and waiting out, Ash goes to the Indigo League, hoping to win the Tournament. The season is consisted of 81 episodes, from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" to "Pallet Party Panic", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back". Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands After the events in Kanto region, Ash goes with Brock and Misty to Orange Islands, where Ash gives a strange-looking ball to Professor Ivy. Brock decides to leave Ash and Misty, who find a new friend, a Pokémon Watcher named Tracey Sketchit, who makes drawings of Pokémon. Ash decides to challenge the Gyms of Orange Islands, with their different requirements to obtain the badges. On the way to challenge Drake, the ultimate Gym Leader of the Orange Islands, Ash learns new things, from Lorelei, on how to become a better trainer. The season is consisted of 36 episodes, from "A Scare in the Air" to "The Rivalry Revival", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One". Part 2 The second part of the series takes place in Johto. The series are based from Pokémon Gold & Silver Version and Pokémon Crystal Version. The Johto Journeys With Brock re-joining Ash and Misty, the heroes go to the Johto region, to take the mysterious ball to Kurt, the master of the Poké Balls. In the new region, however, new rivals appear, such as the rookie trainer, Casey. On their way, Ash, Misty and Brock meet Falkner and Bugsy, the Gym Leaders of Violet City and Azalea Town, which Ash manages to defeat. The season is consisted of 41 episodes, from "Don't Touch That 'dile" to "The Fortune Hunters", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie 3 - The Spell of the Unown". Johto League Champions The heroes continue their journey through the Johto region. On his first Gym Battle, Ash is defeated by Whitney, but manages to bypass her strategy and win the third Johto badge. Afterwards, the heroes meet their friends from Kanto region, before and after arriving to Ecruteak City, where Morty lives. Continuing towards the west, Ash's battle against Jasmine is postponed, as Olivine City's Amphy, an Ampharos, serving as the light source for the lighthouse, is sick. Fortunately, the heroes take a plane to Cianwood City, where Amphy's medicine is bought, while Ash has a Gym battle with Chuck. The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "A Goldenrod Opportunity" to "Machoke, Machoke Man!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest". Master Quest Returning to Olivine City, the heroes resolve a crisis involving Team Rocket organization and the legendary Pokémon, Lugia. Winning the battle against Jasmine, Ash heads with his friends through Ecruteak City and come to Mahogany Town. However, Team Rocket makes their second incident in Johto, by forcing Pokémon evolution. Guided by Lance, the Champion, the heroes manage to cripple Team Rocket's power. Managing to obtain Pryce's badge at Mahogany Town, Ash, Misty and Brock goes to Blackthorn City. Meowth, James and Jessie make trouble at the town, trying to take the Dragon Fang and even upset a Dragonite, who goes on a rampage. Fortunately, the Dragonite is stopped and Ash manages to defeat Clair, the final Gym Leader. Going towards the Johto League, Ash picks up an egg, which hatches into a Larvitar, who is taken to Mt. Silver to its mother. Managing to sign in the League, Ash battles his opponents, including Gary, but is defeated by Harrison, who suggests going to Hoenn. After the long journey, Ash bids farewell to Misty and Brock and goes to Hoenn, but trouble arises as his Pikachu gets hit by Team Rocket's magnet. The season is consisted of 65 episodes, from "Around the Whirlpool" to "Hoenn Alone!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Heroes: Latios and Latias". This is also the final season of Pokémon: The Original Series. Pocket Monsters - Advanced Generation (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) The series take place in Hoenn and Kanto. The series are based from Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Version, Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Version and Pokémon Emerald Version. Pokémon: Advanced The season is consisted of 40 episodes, from "Get the Show on the Road!" to "Watt's with Wattson?", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Jirachi: Wish Maker". Pokémon: Advanced Challenge The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "What You Seed is What You Get" to "Judgment Day!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys". Pokémon: Advanced Battle The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "Clamperl of Wisdom" to "Pasta La Vista!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pokémon: Battle Frontier The season is consisted of 47 episodes, from "Fear Factor Phony" to "Home Is Where The Start Is!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Pocket Monsters - Diamond & Pearl (Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl Series) The series take place in Sinnoh. The series are based from Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Version, Pokémon Platinum Version and Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Version. Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "Following A Maiden's Voyage!" to "Smells Like Team Spirit!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - The Rise of Darkrai". Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "Tears For Fears!" to "Sleepless In Pre-Battle!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Giratina and the Sky Warrior". Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles The season is consisted of 53 episodes, from "Get Your Rotom Running!" to "Gotta Get a Gible!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life". Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors The season is consisted of 34 episodes, from "Regaining the Home Advantage!" to "Memories are Made of Bliss!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions". Pocket Monsters - Best Wishes! (Pokémon: Black & White Series) The series take place in Unova. The series are based from Pokémon Black & White Version and Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Version. Pokémon: Black & White The season is consisted of 50 episodes, from "In the Shadow of Zekrom!" to "Battle For The Underground!", with two additional movie specials, "Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom". Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies The season is consisted of 49 episodes, from "Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!" to "Unova's Survival Crisis!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice". Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond The season is consisted of 45 episodes, from "Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!" to "The Dream Continues!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened". Pocket Monsters: XY (Pokémon: XY Series) The series take place in Kalos. The series are based from Pokémon X & Y and Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon the Series: XY Arriving in Kalos region, Ash meets Lumiose City's Gym Leader, Clemont, and his sister, Bonnie. Together, they arrive to Santalune City, where they meet Serena, a friend Ash met in the past. It is there where Ash loses the gym match against Viola, sister of Alexa, whom Ash met some time back. With some training and support, Ash manages to defeat Viola and goes with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie through the region. On their way to Cyllage City, they come to the Battle Chateau, where they find Viola battling Grant, the Gym Leader, whom Ash manages to defeat later on. Soon after, the heroes meet the Champion and famous actress, Diantha, who possesses the power of Mega Evolution and Korrina, the Gym Leader, who manages to obtain a Key Stone for her Lucario. However, Lucario goes berserk, so the heroes follow Korrina, whose grandfather, Gurkinn, sends her to speak to Mabel. After resolving the situation, the heroes go to the Summer Camp, where they meet Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, their new rivals. After passing the camp, the heroes arrive to the Tower of Mastery at Shalour City. In an intense battle, Ash and Pikachu defeat Korrina and Mega Lucario, earning their third badge. The season is consisted of 49 episodes, from "Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!" to "Bonnie for the Defense!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction". Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest The season is consisted of 45 episodes, from "Pathways to Performance Partnering!" to "All Eyes on the Future!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages". Pocket Monsters: XY & Z The season is still ongoing, from "XY093". No movie specials have been announced yet. Category:Anime Category:Lists of Pokémon episodes